1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ejection device and a method for coating a material and, more particularly, to an ejection device and a method for coating a material that are suitable for manufacturing a color filter substrate, an electroluminescence display device, and a plasma display device.
2. Related Art
Inkjet devices are known for manufacturing color filters, electroluminescence display devices, and the like (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-221616).
Parts to be ejected (e.g., an area to which color elements are ejected) become larger as display device sizes increase. If the part to be ejected becomes large, the frequency that one nozzle ejects materials to one part to be ejected increases. Meanwhile, the volume of the material ejected each time may slightly fluctuate at each nozzle due to errors etc. during manufacturing of inkjet heads. In such a case, if the material is ejected to one part from the same nozzle several times, the total volume of applied material may greatly differ at each part to be ejected.
In view of such a situation, the present invention aims to prevent the accumulation of errors in the ejected volume at a part to be ejected.